Team TRPL
by geoffrey.hogue
Summary: The life of a Hunter or Huntress seems to be a rush to many yet they don't fully understand that life. Four new students at Beacon Academy will soon learn this and prevail through the challenge. This is Team TRPL (Triple) and this is their story. OCxNeo, OCxRuby, OCxCinder, OCxMercury. Feedback is appreciated to better the work. Name has been changed but story remains the same.
1. The Arrival

**A/N: Well first fanfic story that I wrote on here. Others are on Watt pad so let's hope prior training helps. Anyway, I am trying to make this one of the side perspectives so yeah. I DO NOT OWN RWBY EXECPT THE FIRST TWO OCs. RWBY IS OWNED BY ROOSTER TEETH AND THE LATE MONTY OUM, RIP MONTY.**

 _The Arrival_

 **(Rei Shina's POV)**

"Hey Rei, time to wake up," I heard Peter's voice as I was half awake. "Ten more minutes Pete," I said groggily. "We're on final approach to landing. I don't want to have to drag you all the way to Beacon's Assembly Hall on Day Zero." Pete said knowing he might have to. "Fine but keep your mouth shut," I'm irritated at this point. "Well it's not me who is going to give you a head ache, look around and see the others for who knows when we will see all of us in the same place." After our conversation, Peter and I decided to split up until we land. 'Asshole, we aren't near touchdown we still have a ways to go!' He owes me now.

 **(Peter Wilken's POV)**

Damn, Rei is extra lively today. She knows that these flights are on a schedule, so she better remember that we don't have the benefit of sleeping in anymore. "Hey Peter, check out the view!" Rei called from across the room. "Wow. I've never seen the city with a view like this." Rei looked like Claude Faustus just asked her in marriage with beautiful black roses like she fantasizes about. So the caring older brother I am, I had to speak up. "Hey that looks like our old Harley Davidson Road King huh?" I said pointing to a white moving spot below the aircraft. "Yeah that is ugh." She slurred out while stumbling around and falls on her back, holding her knee to her chest. "ASS. HOLE!" She yelled. "Okay I'll take blame for that. Whoa, hey come with me. Time to make some friends." I practically dragged her over to a girl about her age who was wearing a red hooded cloak standing next to a girl with long blonde hair and an interesting body and clothing style.

 **A/N: So that's Chapter One. To put a visual in your minds Rei Shina is a 16 year old Coyote Faunas with silver hair in a messy bun that goes to the bottom her human ears when down and has brown eyes. Her clothing is a short-sleeved black shirt with red around the neck area. Black shorts going to her lower thighs with red ankle socks with boots of equal length. She wears a chain necklace with a beautiful silver gem. Peter Wilken is an 18 year old Human with short cut dark brown hair with blue streaks that is pulled back into a short ponytail (think of Sokka from Avatar the Last Air bender). His eye color is light green with a unique shade of green that has yellow in the green. His clothing is drastically different from Rei's. He wears a Dark Grey Duster that goes down to his upper calves. The duster has armored shoulder plating and forearm protection along with synthetic fibers that are woven into the duster itself. There is an Olive Drab armored torso suit under the duster and his pants are tan as well with knee armor. The pats are tucked into brown combat boots (NCR Elite Riot Gear from Fallout: New Vegas if you need a visual). There are two ear pieces that a visor digistructs across the eyes to each piece.**


	2. A Funny Landing

**I'm just going to put this out there right now: I cannot set up a regular schedule on updates because of school, family or just mood. Rest assured, I'll update but there won't be a regular time as of yet. Also, the chapter after this one will be the initiation of new incoming students, and then you will get to see the team in action.**

 **I do not own RWBY. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**

 _A Funny Landing_

(Peter's POV)

"Come on Rei, let's meet some of the others," I said as I lead her to the two girls I spotted. If we are going to be here for four years, might as well find out who is chill and who is shit, so I agreed. "Alright then Peter, but you owe me for earlier asshole," Rei was pissed no doubt about it. Oh well, just going to have to humor her then. If I'm lucky I'll just get her some Jamocha Almond Fudge Ice Cream and she'll be fine. Heh, she reminds me of this one girl I used to work with. We would always go get Ice Cream whenever we got paid. I miss her… **SMACK**! "THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" (Chuckling coming from beside me) "DAMN IT REI! THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Now I am going to get her back for that!

(Rei's POV)

 **SMACK!** "THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" Hahaha that was too great, he left himself open! "DAMN IT REI, THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Peter shouted while looking like he was going to explode. "You were zoning out and staring dumbass. But your reaction is still good!" I couldn't help it in all honesty. It's not everyday Peter drops his guard and he tends to over react a bit when he does so yeah it's great seeing his collected demeanor jump all crazy like. "You owe me now Rei," Peter calmly stated, irritation still in his voice. "Nope, now we're even Pete. You tripped me out on heights, I trip you out when you zone out." I stated, smug expression on my face. "Well I'd say that's fair," Peter concluded. "Anyway, let's go talk to the two girls over there." They seem pretty cool so why not.

(Peter's POV)

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" the blonde girl said. Heh so that's two of us here. "Please stop," the younger girl in Red struggled say. So the tall blonde and little red are related. Wait a moment, the blonde. Why does she look familiar? Long blonde hair, golden yellow bracelets, brown jacket. Have I seen her or met her before? I'm sure it is nothing but it can't hurt to talk to her. "Hey you two new students as well?" I asked. "What the Dust kind of question is that, Peter?" Rei complained again. "Yeah, I'm starting my first year here," the blonde girl said. "Same here. What about you, little Red? You look out of place amongst everyone else here," I asked. "Ruby got moved up two years from Signal Academy and is now going to Beacon with me. It's going to be amazing!" Ruby's sister stated. I wonder if she is always this hyper, because even I get tired of that after a while. "If Ruby advanced two years, she must have outclassed everyone else at her previous school. That or she has friends in high places," Rei stated. "You see Yang, even these new students think I'm special," Ruby whined. "I don't see the reason for being nervous about advancing beyond your peers. It just shows that your abilities have been recognized above those prior to coming here," Rei affirmed.

(Rei's POV)

Well that was unexpected, I usually don't say things like that. Ruby is pretty young but the fact that she has advanced two years beyond those in her age group justifies this. "Hmm," "Peter, what is it?" "The Blonde seems familiar. I don't know why, but I feel like I might have seen her before," Peter stated.

 **TIME SHIFT TO BEACON**

(Rei's POV)

Holy Hell, this place is massive! Must be bigger on the inside. "Hey Peter, I'm going to look around!" I shouted across the docking area. Let's see what the other people here are like. Besides I need to stretch my legs or I am going to collapse.

(Peter's POV)

Hmm not a bad place out here. "(Cute gasp)" came from my right. "What the Hell was that?" I looked over and saw Ruby hang girling over random students' weapons. "That person has a collapsible staff! He has a fire sword!" Hell, wait until she sees my weapons. They are far better than any others I have seen here yet. "Sis what is it with you and weapons? There are people too," Yang stated. "Don't you like yours?" "Of course I like Crescent Rose but I want to see others' weapons as well. It's like meeting new people only better," Ruby stated while cradling her Scythe weapon. Okay forget what I said earlier. If Ruby uses a High Caliber Sniper Scythe at her age and stature then this girl is NOT to be taken lightly. "So where you girls going to?" I asked because I don't know anywhere around this place. "Well Ruby should go make friends because mine are here so uh yeah, see you later!" Yang called out before disappearing in a crowd. "Wait, Yang!" Ruby called out as she spun around recklessly. Unfortunately she crashed into a girl dressed in all white with too many suit cases than is necessary in my opinion. "Hey, watch where you're going, you dolt!" the uptight girl exclaimed. "In her defense after spinning multiple times without keeping your eyes on an object to focus on, one tends to be severely disorientated," I explained. "I'm not in the mood for being a mediator right now so I'm off Red," I said while taking off. "Wait you can't leave me here as well!" Ruby pleaded from behind me. "Talk to vomit boy after you settle this, he looks very confused as well. Just be approachable and you'll be fine!" I shouted back at Ruby. Screw it I'm going on my own. Wait, is that. No way another new Faunus student?

(Tabu)

"Huh?" I muttered to myself "What's with all the racket?" I was on top of the main building taking a nap when I heard someone scream. I was still in a daze and as I yawned I looked down to see some other students pointing at me with horrified looks. A small crowd gathered and they were saying things, but I couldn't quite understand what they were saying. "What?" I shouted. They were a little louder, but I still couldn't quite understand. "WHAAAAAT!?" I shouted even louder hoping they would shout louder too. "Don't jump," they shouted. Jump? Why would I jump? I look down the thirty story drop. Wait… why would I NOT jump? This isn't that high. "HEY GUYS! I'M GOING TO JUMP!" At this point they started to flip out. I shrugged and before they had a chance to react, I leapt off of the building. "Hmmm… how should I do this?" _I want to make this cool, but not too cool. Oooo! Maybe I should do a summer salt mid-air! Then there could be fireworks and flame hoops for me to dodge! And then I'd have to fight the dragon mid-air and in his final breath he'd tell me of the quest of the chosen one and then I'd-_ THUD! _Huh… that could've gone better…_ Wait is someone screaming? And why do I hear clapping? I look up out of the crater (yes a crater) I had apparently formed around me and as I climb out I brush off the dirt on my shoulders.

Wow, this is Beacon Academy! I never figured it would be this impressive! It's too bad I don't know anyone here but eh I'll manage. "Hey," I jumped at a male voice. "Woah, no need to fly like a missile straight up. I just wanted to say that was one hell of an entrance dude," the man said. "Yeah sorry about that I wasn't expecting to talk to anyone right after I did the flop," I said nervously, I hope he can't tell though. "You seem…distressed. Is it because of your background, the fact that we are standing in the courtyard of a renowned Huntsman Training Academy, or something else?" the man asked. "N-no of course not. Heh why would you assume that?" I just made it obvious, shit. "Your previous statement disproves your attempt at convincing yourself and another to avoid a topic. Now take your initial reaction and your statement and combine that with you staring towards the ground, I am going to assume that you may have Social Anxiety." What in the name Remnant? How could he do that so fast? "How did you find out that fast?! No figures that out so quickly!" Not even my previous team found out until I opened up to them. "I have a habit of reading people and locations. The way a person talks, the gestures of another's head or eyes, the construction layout in the case of a building. Where I came from and grew up it pays to focus and pay attention to detail, even if others do not," the man stated. "In the light of this revelation I would like to create a level atmosphere by introducing myself. The name's Peter, Peter Wilken. First-year-student-to-be-here at Beacon but I'm originally from Atlas." Peter explained. "Uh, I'm Taboo. I'm also trying to become a student here but I'm from Vale," I responded. "Welcome to Beacon," we said simultaneously. Welcome indeed.

 **A/N I do apologize for a long delay for this chapter. There were mid-terms, a 5 page minimum research paper, and registration for next semester's classes for college. Add on that for Tabu's dialogue is from my friend and our class times really interfered with any chance of writing. So as I stated in the beginning of this chapter, I don't have any set time I will be posting chapters. Well, I hope this suffices for those that read it.**


	3. Orientation

**A/N: So I know I haven't been putting up lately but it is finals week for this semester and hopefully I may be able to write more. Anyway I am looking for reviews; even though only two chapters are up it will help to get feedback in any: what you like/dislike, Q &A, opinions etc. So yeah, semester is almost over so I can write more and provide feedback via reviews or IM. Who knows, I may be taking reader requests or inserts later on.**

 **I am going to attempt to change the POV thing here so let me know how you feel about it.**

 _Orientation_

"Hey Peter wait up," Tabu said. After his comedic landing off of Beacon's tower, Tabu has been receiving questionable expressions from other students-to-be. So far only Peter seemed to think that display of falling was entertaining so he followed Peter. "Did you know there is an orientation of some kind for newcomers? The headmaster himself is supposed to give a speech and the rundown of 'how we are the future of Remnant and its defenders of all things living'. What a waste of time," Peter said irritated. "You seem a little hostile all of a sudden. You alright there man?" Tabu cautiously asked. "I'm fine it's just… I do not believe that we Humans and Faunus are born to be defenders of Remnant as if it was our destiny. If that's the case, why are some Humans and Faunus average without the abilities of us? We have far more potential than what the higher ups spoon feed the masses." Peter explained. "Woah, that was weird. Where did that come from?" Tabu asked confused. How did the random guy laughing at someone face planting and leaving a crater in the pavement go to this? "Don't worry about. I trust my words will make more sense in time. Let's go, there is a person I want you to meet." Peter stated leading Tabu around the docks. At this time, there was a fiery explosion near the back of the docks. "What the hell was that?!" "There she is!" Tabu and Peter yelled respectively and at the same time. "Watch were you're going you dolt!" a girl in white shouted at Ruby. "Don't you know the dangers of Dust if it is not handled properly!" the girl yelled again. "Hey, what are you doing?!" Tabu yelled at the all-white girl. "Why are you getting involved? This doesn't concern you." Peter stated. "This is between me and this child here! She is lucky that she didn't cause more damage than a burn mark on the ground!" the girl cried. "Well, you are also at fault because you brought unsecured Dust containers. If you took better care of your luggage than maybe there wouldn't have been an incident, hmm?" Tabu countered. _Idiot shut up. Arguing with a Schnee about Dust is pointless. It's like arguing with a woman, you won't get anywhere._ Peter thought. **BONK!** "Did you just?" Peter and Weiss asked together. "Yes, I just smacked you on the head." Tabu said proudly. "Now little Red, you are very lucky that no one got hurt. Here, let me see your wounds. Jeez you're hopeless." Tabu comforted Ruby. After saying that, Tabu took out a handkerchief and wiped off the dust marks and soot. "What are you doing? You seriously jumped boundary lines there man." Peter stated irritably. "Come on Red, let's leave these two and find the Grand Hall." Tabu said leading Ruby away. "As adorable as I think that was, if he is going to be like that all the time then that could be a problem if we are on mission. Anyway, do you require assistance Miss Schnee?" Peter calmly asked. "Well at least someone knows who I am," The girl stated. "Yeah you are Weiss Schnee, Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. I know about you family's company and their works, _all_ of their works. Unlike most of the people here, I understand your position in social class but I also know I wouldn't have access to my gear if it wasn't for the SDC," Peter stated. "Well I am glad that you can understand the importance of the Schnee Dust Company," Weiss stated proudly. After the heated moment earlier, Peter helped the Heiress with her bags to the Main Hall. "I've been meaning to ask, why do you have this many cases? I know that we might be here for a while but this does seem to be a lot," Peter questioned. "You know my family name there for you should know I am not from Vale. It isn't that difficult if you think about it." Weiss responded with an irritated tone. "I'm from Atlas as well but I move around a lot. My mother has a great amount of Authority but people know so little about her," Peter said sadly. "Regardless, let's get to the Grand Hall alright?" Peter said to Weiss.

After Peter said that, he and Weiss made it to the Grand Hall and the Orientation with the rest of the students. After they arrived, the met up with Rei who was talking to a girl dressed in black and white with a bow on her head. "Where in the name of Remnant did you go Rei? I haven't seen you since we landed." Peter said. "Hey Pete. Why are you carrying all those bags? I thought you had your military like duffel bag." Rei stated after she saw him carrying multiple bags and suitcases. "I am helping a young woman with her luggage, actually. It is something Mom taught me and I took it to heart." Peter said as he put Weiss's bags near her. "Anyway this is Blake. She is really quite and reads A LOT, just like me!" Rei nearly shouted.

After Rei's outburst Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch walked on the stage. "All now, quiet down now people," Glynda Goodwitch said in her powerful tone. "Pay attention everyone. I am Professor Glynda Goodwitch and welcome to Beacon Academy," Goodwitch said as Ozpin made his way to center front stage. "I look into the crowed and I see wasted potential." Ozpin began his speech. "You all have trained to be Hunters and Huntresses but training is half of the effort. It is now up to YOU to becoming what you wish. Tomorrow we will begin Initiation for all first year students. Now some of you had heard rumors about teams and partners, we will clear that out tomorrow. Sleep well tonight and be prepared for tomorrow," Ozpin finished his speech. _Wasted potential huh?!_ Peter thought. _If you knew my past AND my official record Ozpin, you would most likely contact General Ironwood and take me into custody. I might be as bad as the Grimm themselves._ Peter thought as he remember his previous missions and assignments. He looked at Weiss and the rest of the students, a small grin on his face. _Well, it's a good thing that I only target the likes of the White Fang, their informants and any corrupt Humans or Faunus as per the Laws of Creation._ "Hey Peter, bring my bags over here would you?" Weiss said. "Big Brother, did find a new girl to replace HER hmm~?" Rei teased. Peter responded by smiling and petted her head, making sure he scratched her ears a little. "I don't anyone can replace her Rei. Let's go." Peter said and Rei gave a little grin.

 _Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust. From Dust we are made and to Dust we shall return. Amen._

 **A/N: So I know it was long update but I was placed on Academic Probation and that takes priority and now I'm clear. I apologize if any grammatical errors but I don't have a beta-reader and I am bound to miss something. Spring Semester is starting up so updates may take a while once again. Other than that, you guys have gotten a little teaser of a character's backstory. Next Chapter we are going into the Emerald Forest for Initiation and we get to see combat and finally meet the last character. Review and provide feedback, thoughts, concerns and/or constructive criticism it helps me as a writer and lets me know I have readers or improvement spots. Take care, signing off.**


End file.
